This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the growth of the roots of trees planted near a sidewalk, curb, or the like.
The cracking of sidewalks, curbs, driveways, building foundations, and the like by nearby trees is a well-known phenomenon. Steps which can be taken to avoid such damage, such as the destruction of roots leading under the sidewalk, is difficult and expensive. An apparatus and method for growing trees so that their roots will not damage nearby sidewalks and the like, would be of great benefit.